


i'll do whatever it takes just to see those baby, baby blue eyes

by flashtonlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Friends to Lovers, Luke is really shy, M/M, Marching Band, fluffy fluff fluff, ill tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashtonlashton/pseuds/flashtonlashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t mean to, but he stares a bit.  Ashton is just so confident, his laugh rings throughout the room and his head tilts back and his smile is just so wide and now he’s lifting up his hand and shit, he’s waving at Luke.  Luke has been caught.  Abort mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



If Luke has learned anything today, it’s that marching band is really fucking exhausting. Of course Luke has learned other things but that seems to be the biggest lesson of the day.

 

It’s the end of the first day of band camp and Luke is standing among the group of freshman and section leaders. Apparently the rest of the band members won’t be coming until tomorrow. The group had spent the day learning the basics and getting into shape. Luke has run a total of three miles today and has done at least a hundred push ups. Not to mention the countless reps of march eight counts, hold four counts, march eight counts, hold four counts, march, hold, march, hold. And he didn’t even get to bring out his sax today. What kind of band doesn’t use instruments when practicing?

 

The only positive aspect today was standing in the middle of the clump of sweaty bodies, giggling loudly and adjusting the hair band tied around what started the day as a bun and is now a mess. His hands came down to fidget with the silver whistle, displayed proudly around his neck. The smiling boy, Ashton, was the head drum major this season and Luke was just a drooling freshman.

 

Throughout the day, whenever Luke seemed to trip up on a hold or stumble on a turn, Ashton was always there to catch him and politely correct him. Blushing and nodding, Luke tried not to blurt out how hot he was or how he thinks Ashton looks like the sun.

 

“Hey everybody! Listen up please!” Ashton shouts, pulling Luke out of his thoughts and others out of their conversations. “We are going to end early today because of all the awesome progress you all made!” A cheer erupts from the group. “So dinner will be at 6:30 and then you’ll all have the rest of the night off to make friends and check out the camp!” He finishes.

 

Luke internally groans at the thought of trying to find someone to sit by during dinner. He had eaten breakfast at home before he arrived and had spent lunch in his cabin, eating a sack lunch and playing around on his phone. The only ‘friend’ he had made today was a freshman trumpet player named Calum. And really, he wasn’t Calum’s friend, they had just happened to run at about the same pace during the laps and Luke thinks that they might be staying in the same cabin.

 

Slowly, the group of teenagers start making their way to the large mess hall at the front of the camp for dinner. Luke looked around for Calum, trying to spot his head of fluffy black hair. After a couple seconds, he noticed the lanky boy up near the front, next to a boy with bright blue hair. Taking a deep breathe, Luke sped up his steps to catch up with the two boys, reassuring himself that they wouldn’t yell at him for trying to be their friend. When he finally caught up to the boys, he nudged Calum’s shoulder softly with his own.

 

“Do you mind if I sit with you at dinner? I know it might be weird because we’ve said like two words to each other. It’s just- my family just moved here and I don’t really know anybody and you seem really nice.” Even Luke could hear how desperate his words sounded and quickly began to backtrack, “Actually nevermind, that was probably weird I’ll just go.”

 

The blonde boy began to turn away, bright red and embarrassed when he felt a warm hand pull him back, He turned around towards the hand and noticed the boys smiling at him.

 

“Dude, it’s fine you can eat with us. What’s your name, man?” Calum asked him.

 

“Uh thanks. I’m Luke” He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly manor. Calum had asked his name earlier today but apparently he just hadn’t remembered. Luke tries to tell himself it’s because Calum has a bad memory and not because he didn’t care enough to remember.

 

“Ah, Luke. That’s right. Well nice to meet you bro. I’m Calum,” He gestures to himself then points his thumb and the boy next to him, “And this here is Michael. He may look crazy but I swear he’s nice.” 

 

Michael snorts at that comment and rolls his eyes and Calum’s small dig and waves, “You can call me Mikey.”

 

Luke nods and tries to follow along in their conversation but spends most of his time praying to any being that may be up there that all will go well at dinner. These guys seem so cool and Luke is so not cool.

 

A few minutes later, they’re in the middle of the long line leading to the serving area. This time, Luke is attempting to be a part of the conversation. It’s easier this time because it’’s about music. Michael tells him that he’s a junior and the low brass section leader. Calum is a freshman just like Luke but he plays trumpet but Michael is teaching him how to play euphonium.

 

“So how long have you known each other then?” Luke asks when he realises that it sounds like they’ve met before. Luke sees it in their body language as well; they’re comfortable together. Luke wasn’t fully listening and hopes he didn’t interrupt. If he did Calum doesn't mention it.

 

Michael speaks up first, “I’ve had the pleasure,” he puts air quotes around ‘pleasure’, “of knowing Calum since the day he was born,” he pulls Calum close but the shoulders, purposely squashing him, “because our moms are close so we ended up neighbors and best friends. Lucky me.”

 

Calum smiles up at him, “You are lucky. To be graced, with my presence every day? Must be a dream come true.”

 

Luke laughs softly. He’s a bit envious. Although he had friends in his old town, he’d hardly say he had a best friend. Everyone else already had one and he was a lot of people’s second best. It hadn’t really bugged him until now.

 

As the boys continue talking about their friendship, Luke looks around the cafeteria space a bit. He see’s that the line has split into two, running along the two sides of the room. He glances at the other line and makes eye contact with Ashton. He doesn’t mean to, but he stares a bit. Ashton is just so confident, his laugh rings throughout the room and his head tilts back and his smile is just so wide and now he’s lifting up his hand and shit, he’s waving at Luke. Luke has been caught. Abort mission.

 

Luke’s head turns quickly and he tries to reimmerse himself in whatever Calum and Michael are going on about until he feels a tap on his shoulder. His head turns to glance at whoever poked him and he chokes when he sees that it happens to be the tall, gorgeous drum major.

 

“Hi, I’m Ashton.” He giggles when Luke turns with wide eyes,” I noticed you staring?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re Luke right?”
> 
> Luke just stares for a minute because wow Ashton knows his name? Luke decides to try and  
> play it cool though. “Yeah. And what’s your name again, Ashton?” Again, Luke doesn't hear it  
> until Ashton starts laughing.

“Hi, I’m Ashton.” He giggles when Luke turns with wide eyes,” I noticed you staring?”

Luke just stares for a moment. His cheeks go pink and his mouth hangs open slightly. He took a moment to notice that he had to tip his head up slightly to even make eye contact with Ashton.  
Ashton’s eyes were trained on him as well, head tilted slightly down. Ashton’s eyebrows raised as he looked at Luke expectantly.

Shit. Right. Ashton had asked why he was staring. Luke raked his brain for some sort of excuse but it was really hard to think when all he could focus on was the small chunk of curl that had fallen out of Ashton’s bun and framed his face so nicely.

“Uh yeah,” He coughs for a second, “I like your shirt?” His voice raises in pitch towards the end, twisting his sentence into a question.

Ashton stares for a moment before laughing so hard he has to hold his sides. Luke blushes and his eyebrows crinkle a bit. Had he said something wrong? He glances down at Ashton’s shirt and as soon as he sees it he wants to die. Because Ashton is wearing the band’s shirt for this year’s show. The same one that every band member is wearing. Including Luke. Fuck.

“Yeah? Thanks man. I like yours too.” Ashton says betweens giggles, “You’re Luke right?”

Luke just stares for a minute because wow Ashton knows his name? Luke decides to try and play it cool though. “Yeah. And what’s your name again, Ashton?” Again, Luke doesn't hear it until Ashton starts laughing.

“Well Luke.” Ashton pauses to slap him on the shoulder lightly. Luke chokes a bit on his spit because okay Ashton’s hand is like huge. “While I’ve enjoyed my time over here with you, I’ve got to head back over to the other line. You should come sit with us at breakfast tomorrow.” Ashton smiles wide at him. All Luke can do is stare. Suddenly Ashton is waving over. “Michael, Calum, take good care of Lukey tonight.” He laughs at Luke’s red cheeks as he walks back towards his friends.

Michael waits until Ashton can’t hear him to start hysterically laughing. Calum just whistles at Luke tinted face and giggles a bit. Luke however does not find his embarrassment funny in the slightest.

“Did you sees that Mike? Lukey here has the hots for a senior boy.” Calum laughs as he wiggles his eyebrows and lightly nudges Michael in the side, “Not to mention that fact that it’s the first day.”

“And the drum major as well, Cal.” Michael jokes along with him.

“Shut up.” Luke whines, pushing at his shoulder and curling his own in.

Calum recognizes Luke’s discomfort immediately and takes a step closer to him. He gently reaches a hand out to pat Luke’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. We shouldn’t tease you, we’re sorry. Ashton is a really nice guy, seriously.” Calum rubs his shoulder gently and Michael smiles at him.

“Yeah you picked well, Luke.” Michael chimes in. Luke can only blush and look down at the ground.

“Whatever.” He tries to sound nonchalant but feels his cheeks trying to twist into a smile. Because Ashton is cool. He’s confident and kind and didn’t really make fun of Luke for being a total dork. But his smile begins to fall as he realizes he has like zero chances with the drum major. He’s pretty sure it’s frowned upon to date someone so much higher in the marching band hierarchy. Also maybe Ashton isn’t even into boys. Maybe Ashton is into boys but he isn’t into Luke. Ashton might be dating someone already. He probably things AShton is just some dumb kid. Three years might be a big age gap for Ashton.

Eventually Luke is pulled out of his thoughts by Calum laughing so hard he’s clapping. Luke has missed the joke but by the look on Mike’s face he can tell it was crude.

They’re almost to the front of the line by now and Luke can see that they’re serving hamburgers and fries. Honestly, it just looks greasy to Luke. He smiles when he sees that there’s a salad bar set up in the middle of the two lines. He figures he should at least grab a burger though. Growing boys needing protein and all. He thanks the woman who hands him a tray with a the greasy sandwich in the center. He politely declines when she offers him a handful of fries and hurries over to the much shorter line for salad.

He zones out a bit in line, not even really thinking. It then hits him just how tired he is. It’s been a really long day and Luke wants to eat his dinner, take a shower, probably mess around on his phone a bit and then go to bed. He makes himself a small salad and heads over to wear he sees Calum waving him over.

He takes a seat across from the two boys. They’re shoulder to shoulder despite the fact that there’s a foot on either side of them. Michael seems to be mid story and Luke truly is exhausted so he ignores it and picks at his salad. The lettuce is a bit brown and the tomatoes just look sad. The bun on his burger looks wet with grease and Luke isn’t feeling all that hungry. He takes a couple bites of each and sips at the glass of water placed at every seat.

“Hey man, you gonna eat that?” Calum gestures at his burger. Luke shakes his head and offers the tray towards him. Calum just shakes his head back and pushes the tray back towards Luke.

“No, I don’t want it. I want you to eat it. You were exercising all day Luke. You gotta refuel your body.” He smiles at Luke when he says it. Something about Calum makes Luke want to do whatever he asks. He’s guessing its the reassurance in his voice. Luke takes a few more bites of the burger before deciding he’s had enough of it. He eats the rest of his salad and nods along to the conversation around him.

When they’re finally released from dinner, Luke starts walking towards the cabin only to be pulled back by the sleeve of his shirt.

“Luke, we don’t have to be in our cabins for another two hours and Michael was going to show me around the camp. You should come with us.” Calum pulls him along before he’s even answered and Luke can’t decide if that’s sweet and incredibly rude. Either way he follows along, humming to himself as Michael points out little landmarks around the camp. Throughout the entire journey, Calum relentlessly begs Michael to show them the sports areas. Michael finally has had enough of it and promises it will be the last stop of their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is dumb and its 3 am but nobody writes marching band aus so I took it into my own hands also the title is from baby blue eyes by a rocket to the moon so theres that


End file.
